magiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Classes
Class in Magience is basically a way of describing how you fight in one word. As you fight and gain experience, your level in that Class increases, rather than your character's level. You can change your class at any time, but stats and class-specific abilities will be lost if you do not reach Mastery in your current class first; you will keep any skills or spells you learned that are not class-specific. Everyone starts out as a Novice; to change Class, a Player will usually have to discover which town near them has an NPC guild corresponding to the class they want to be. Then, they travel to that town, and complete a quest to earn a Class Badge. Once they have the Badge, as long as it's equipped, that will be the Player's Class. There are other ways of earning Class Badges, such as through quests not affiliated with an NPC guild; the guild is just easier to find and access. Mastery '''occurs when a Player levels their class up to the maximum for that Tier. Once this is achieved, as long as that class is equipped, the Player will receive +100% bonuses to their stats. in addition, the Player can now change classes but still keep all their stat gains and abilities from the Mastered class. '''This does not mean the Player will cease to gain levels, experience, or skill in their Mastered class; it's just a perk. '''Nor is it a limit; choosing a class doesn't stop you from learning things other classes are famous for. Thieves can wear heavy armor and use greatswords if they want to, they just have to be willing to work hard at learning it. Much like jobs in real life, your job doesn't stop you from picking up non-job-related skills. In fact, many Players will use the Class system to shore up their weak points. Someone who likes to use magic may choose the Swordsman class to beef up stats their playing style would leave lacking, such as Strength. Novice Class Mastery at Level 25 '''Description: '''The starting class in Magience. Everyone starts as a Novice. Adaptable. Able to learn several different classes of spells and skills. '''Abilities: Quick Learner ''- Levels up at a 10% increased rate. Learns spells and skills 20% faster. ''Adaptable ''- Can learn to use any type of weapon. ''Inexperienced ''- Tends to mess up in battle. Cannot learn anything beyond a basic spell. ''Minion ''- Gains 15% stat bonuses by being in a party with any class other than Novice. Acolyte Class Mastery at Level 50 '''Description: '''The healer variation of possible classes. Can lead into holy combat sub-classes, but healer sub-classes are more common. '''Abilities:' Clarity of Purpose - Is resistant to fear and mind control. Crusade - Increases damage done against Undead, Demons, or other Evil aligned creatures. Beacon of Light ''- Raises the spirits of those around you, increasing healing done by 50% by or on Friendly targets. Archer Class Mastery at Level 50 '''Description: '''Long-Range combat specialty class. This class is perfect for those who prefer to attack farther away than to fight hand-to-hand. Sub-classes range from normal long-range categories to searching and tracking categories. '''Abilities:' Keen Eye -'' 10% accuracy boost. Active at all times. Resistant to sight-affecting status ailments or spells.'' Rapid Fire - Speed of fire scales by 1% per level, to a maximum of 50% increased weapon speed. Only applicable when using bows or crossbows. Tracking -'' Knows how to track anything they've come across once before. If a target is marked, can track said target for up to 5 miles. Distance of target tracking increases by 1 mile per level. ''Arrow Augmentation - The archer is able to apply low-level spells to their arrows, increasing damage done to targets by Weapon Damage + 50% of the Spell's damage. Mage Class Mastery at Level 50 Description: Magic users. This is a very broad class, leading into a variety of subclasses ranging from general magic to necromancy. Can be very powerful if levelled correctly. Summon abilities and elemental control are a few of various possible perks. Abilities: Mystic Focus -'' Increases chance of learning spells. Increases Spell Damage and Wisdom by 5%. ''Book Reader -'' Requires reading a spellbook or scroll to cast a spell. Empowers spells by 50%, however. (Unapplicable if character already knows Practical Magic . Can be unlearned through quest.) ''Weak Body - ''The Mage takes a 25% penalty when receiving physical damage. Cannot wear anything heavier than leather armor. Swordsman Class Mastery at Level 50 '''Description: '''Close-combat specialty. This class is for players who prefer to fight using larger close-range weapons such as swords. It's also good for tanks. Magic is available to some sub-classes, but for the most part it consists of powerful close-range physical weapon attacks. '''Abilities:' Conviction - ''Gains 20% more Strength and Vitality when at or below 40% HP. ''Look! A Distraction - Able to catch and hold a mob's attention more easily. Bloodlust - Loves battle, gaining +5% bonuses to all stats when in combat. Stacks with Conviction. Thief Class Mastery at Level 50 Description: '''This class is for the sneakier individuals. Combat is usually close-range with short bladed weapons. One must be light on their feet and clever to survive in this class, so agility is essential. It doesn't make a great class for those who like to dive into the fight, but if you enjoy strategy and the thrill of reward, this just might be where you fit in. '''Abilities: Leap - ''Can jump further and higher, as well as fall from greater heights with 50% reduced damage. ''Sticky Fingers - 50% increased ability to steal. Cloak And Dagger - Gain 10% bonus to stats when having dagger(s) and a cloak equipped. +10% increased damage when an off-hand dagger is equipped. Adaptability - Adapts to changes very well, giving high awareness and resistance to Disorientation. More likely to notice traps quicker. Permanent Classes Permanent classes can never be changed, as the name suggests. They can only be earned through very difficult or rare quest lines. Unlike other classes, whose sub-class changes depending on how you play, a Permanent Class' sub-class changes depending on what Class badges the Player has earned (you can still earn Class badges even after you get a Permanent Class, you just can't equip them), and how they play. 'Dragoon' Class Mastery at Level 400 Description: '''An incredibly rare class that can only be obtained by correctly completing a unique event available once per Character's lifetime. The event - and thus the element and type - of the Dragoon is randomized, so what may work for one Character will not work for another. '''Abilities: Dragonheart ''- Gains increased strength, defense, and agility during battle. ''Flight ''- Using wings crafted from mana, the Dragoon may achieve flight. Higher levels can fly for longer periods of time. Lower levels can only glide. ''Bond ''- Bond with another Character. The Bond may be changed to another Character once every 15 levels, but it can be canceled at any time. When in close proximity to the Bonded Character, gain 100% stat bonuses and leveling experience. Bonuses are shared with the Bond. Can use long-distance Telepathy, allowing the Bonded players to speak to each-other regardless of distance or interferance. ''Magic-eater ''- Can consume magic of a level equal to or less than the caster's level, restoring health and/or mana. Can also "smell" magic, and tell apart different kinds of magic using this sense. Cannot eat your own spells. Magic eaten counts as food. ''Elemental Breath ''- Can breathe the purest form of any element, so long as the Dragoon knows at least 1 spell of the element's category. (You cannot use Ice Breath if you don't know an Ice spell, for example.) :'Flaws:' : ''Dragon Stomach ''- Almost always hungry. If gone for 4 hours without eating, will begin to lose health and gain the Fatigued status effect. When Full, gain additional 10% strength and constitution bonuses. : ''Magic Addiction ''- Will begin to lose stats and gain the Fatigued status if magic is not consumed within a game-day. : ''Bonded ''- Stats decreased by 75% when not close to the Bonded Character. Start to lose health if away from the Bond for more than 12 consecutive game-hours. If not Bonded, receive 15% decrease in stats until a Bond is formed. 'Shadowblade' Class Mastery at Level 150 '''Description: '''Excelling in the arts of subterfuge and magic, a Shadowblade is pretty much a ninja class. Can only be obtained by mastering all base classes, as well as completing a secret event quest alone. '''Abilities:' Unknown. They're ninjas. : Flaws: '''Also unknown. C'mon guys. ''NINJAS.' Category:FAQ